


Wake-Up Slap

by thesoleil



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Jason Todd, Breathplay, Face Slapping, M/M, POV Jason Todd, Sexual Content, Strangulation, Wife Jason Todd
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:35:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26642287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoleil/pseuds/thesoleil
Summary: 甜心，你在我身上暈過去了。”當Dick頂入他的時候，Jason發出咕噥聲。“在我們結束之前你可不能這樣。”
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Kudos: 15





	Wake-Up Slap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crookedspoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Wake-Up Slap](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18386456) by [crookedspoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon). 
  * A translation of [Wake-Up Slap](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18386456) by [crookedspoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon). 



“嘿，”Dick溫柔地低語著，好像Jason只是自然地清醒過來，移動並伸展，睡眼惺忪地眨著眼睛－－而不是臉上帶著惡毒的刺痛醒來，“你回來了。”

他輕輕吻了Jason，即便如此，他還是將珍珠項鍊擰回到環繞著Jason脖子的瘀痕上。

“甜心，你在我身上暈過去了。”當Dick頂入他的時候，Jason發出咕噥聲。“在我們結束之前你可不能這樣。”

“你不快點的話，猜猜我會覺得有多無聊，親愛的，”Jason在Dick讓他再次吸入空氣的那一刻說道。這並不是一件容易的事，Dick致力於讓胯部每一次猛烈的啪聲都讓Jason發出喘息。

“愛說大話的妻子，”Dick寬容而不完全安慰地笑著說道。他的拇指擦過Jason的喉結。“你知道，也許我應該讓你更頻繁地暈過去，並在你昏倒的時候幹你。你那麼好，又那麼柔軟，最重要的是：你會很安靜，就像一個好妻子的樣子。”

Dick的手將Jason的項鍊勒在他的喉嚨上。當珠子相互滑動時，珍珠像彈珠一樣撞出清脆的聲響。

“別擔心，寶貝，”他在一個深情的吻和下一個吻的間隔中說道。“到該讓你清理我們的時候，我一定會再次叫醒你的。”

Jason感受到這次掌摑的影響，而不僅僅是刺痛的餘波，如果他能夠自由呼吸的話他會大大吸進一口氣。事實上，他的肺部正因為空虛而承受壓力。當Dick放鬆他的掌握時，他像一條魚一樣猛抽氣，眼球正向後滾動，他猛眨著眼睛。能夠再次呼吸的純粹而又暈乎乎的感覺是最棒的事情的其中之一。把它與被他認識的人裡頭最漂亮的男人操弄這件事結合，Jason現在他媽的超級幸福。

“上帝，親愛的，你快殺死我了，”Dick說得好像他是那個被人攫取呼吸的人。他發出呼嚕呼嚕的聲音，將牙齒埋入Jason脖子上的瘀痕裡，向自己的高潮投降。

只要他對著Jason顫慄，然而在他放鬆的那一刻，Jason會變得緊張，這很好。同時壓倒性的強烈的欲望會閃電般噴湧而被察知。Dick注意到Jason傾向於讓後者自行冷卻下來，並且採取以新穎和充滿創造性的方法折磨他。  
或有時不那麼有創意的方法。

“我現在想去吃一些脆脆的沙拉，”他說道，同時在Jason的脖子上吸出更多的吻痕。“你呢，Jay？”

“當你仍然還在我裡面的時候，你在打破人設？嗚哇好噁心，Dick。”

“現在是你在打破人設。只要你躺在這張床上－－在我身下，這非常重要－－我仍然認為你是我的妻子。”

Jason討厭Dick故意露出的自鳴得意的笑容。

“那麼，你能幫我們準備晚餐嗎？你知道，作為我的妻子。”

“你真的很喜歡這個遊戲，是不是？”

Dick哼哼。“超級喜歡。這就是為什麼我一開始就娶了你。”


End file.
